You Can't Fall In Love When You're A Superhero
by Quibblez
Summary: Sue Is Hurt When A Building Explodes, As She Recuperates Reed Finds a Burning Love That He Never Knew. Can Reed Get His Feelings Right Or Will This Just Cause Problems For The Fantastic 4? ReedxSue / JohnnyxSue brotherxsister /Rated For Gore,Kissing,Kidna


The Merchant Of Venice

**My First Fantastic Four Story!!**

**First Off, I Don't Own Them.**

**Second, No OC's, Just Mini Ones (like a doctor and policeman)**

**Third… ENJOY**

**Sue-Centric**

**JohnnyxSue (brother/sister relationship)**

**Minor ReedxSue **

"MATCHSTICK!"

Sue and Reed could only watch as Ben attempted to strangle the flaming prankster, covered in goo and God knows what else, Ben tried to get even with the human torch.

"Just let it go Ben…"

"There's no need to get violent with him, I'm sure he'll make it up to you… won't you Johnny?"

The male Storm looked at his sister and noticed the fierce glint in her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah… I'll make it up to you big guy!"

"Grrr, You'd better matchstick… or else!"

Sue couldn't help but let out a little giggle. Seeing Ben covered in green, slimy goo was priceless, and he had such an un-amused face on that she wished she'd taken a picture!

"Sue, you're not supposed to encourage Johnny…"

"Sorry, but you gotta admit… it is a little funny…"

Johnny smiled triumphantly, and escaped the rock-man's death grip. He sat down on the sofa, joining Sue and Reed, and flicked through about 300 channels. The human torch had finally found a motor cross sport that he could get into when an alarm was sent spiralling through the whole of the floor.

"What's going on?"

"Dr. Richards"

"Yes Kirby?"

"There seems to be a serious incident down on Main Street."

"What kind of incident?"

"Umm, a fire Mr. Richards. And I think it's spreading…"

"Lets go!"

The four dashed out of the building at full speed, hoping to get to the blaze before any real damage was caused. Inside the fantastic car, Reed was trying to sort out a plan to hold the fire down and eventually put it out. His mind raced through the possibilities, calculating the end to each, then trying to sort out how to contain the fire without it reaching a pipeline, Reed wracked his brain before Kirby's voice came through.

"Umm, Dr. Richards?"

"Yes…"

"We have a bigger problem…"

"Now what…"

"Well you're not going to like it…"

"What Kirby?"

"…D-Doom Bots…"

"Oh God!"

"I told you, you wouldn't like it…"

"Right, Johnny, you go and try to get rid of the Doom bots in the air, Ben, you go for the ones on the ground, I'm going to run a system check on the building and Sue I want you to try and hold the fire in…"

"Gotch'ya"

"Alright Stretch"

"Got it."

With that, the four went their separate ways. Johnny head off into the skies, zooming through the buildings and destroying the Doom bots as he went. Ben jumped out of the fantastic car, slamming into the ground and cracking a few pavestones. The words _I meant to do that _came into mind. He charged into a few robots and with a shout of 'It's clobbering time!' he punched a few more, knocking out dozens at a time.

Reed stayed in the fantastic car, checking the building for major pipelines and anything that could make this worse than it already was. Sue flew over to the building and settled down, raising her arms she concentrated hard and created a force field around the blaze.

Everything was going to plan, that was… until Reed discovered there was a gas pipe underneath the building, and at the speed the blaze was destroying everything in it's path, it would get there in no time. Creating a devastating blast that would wipe out neighbouring buildings.

So many lives at stake.

Reed contemplated the situation, his mind working rapidly at a pace no normal person could handle. His fingers pressed keys lightly and then it hit him. There was no solution. The pipe was unreachable; the blaze couldn't be put out in that short amount of time, even with Johnny's help.

Reed placed the communicator on his ear and slowly and solemnly spoke to the others.

"We have a serious problem…"

"What's up Reed?"

"There's a gas pipe directly underneath that building. We'll never be able to stop the blaze in time and when it reaches it the molecules will become to unstable, triggering a chain reaction which, in this circumstance, cause a –"

"Umm, in English??"

"Fire hits pipe… place goes boom"

"Oh… that's bad…"

"Really bad…"

"Sue, how are you holding up?"

"…"

"Sue?"

Johnny looked down at the blaze, still contained in a force field, and tried to spot his sister.

"SUE?"

He began to worry, as long as he could see she was okay then he could go back to fighting. His eyes scanned the entire building until he found a small dot known as Susan Storm. With a sigh of relief he flew back to the doom bots trying to destroy Sue's force field.

On the ground, sweat began to form on her forehead and she was struggling to keep it up. She felt dizzy, light-headed and sick… overall. Not good. She was able to sense when a doom bot was near her, and managed to create a small field around her as well.

What happened next, she wasn't expecting. To her, time froze and she could feel the rumbling underneath her feet, a slow motion scream from Reed and she felt like she was going to collapse. Dark red flames shot up through the building, smoke pouring out into the force field, making it black and thick. The field was pushed, flames almost bulging out of it. The force pushed against her, sending pulsations of pain throughout her body. But she held steady. The intense heat began to make its way to her body and she knew that she couldn't last much longer.

But thanks to the lack of oxygen, the fire had nothing to burn, and so began to die down. She began to shake, her vision blurry and everything was hot and unbearable. Her knees began to shake, followed by her entire body. And in one swift motion, the field dropped…

"SUE!"

"She's too close to the building!"

"Dr. Richards.. Theres another!"

"Another what?"

"Another Pi-"

The three watched in horror as the building exploded into thousands of pieces, luckily, nothing to big to hit anyone, and nothing to dangerous to cause real damage.

No lives lost… good thing.

Fire dying down… good thing.

Can't see Sue… BAD thing!

Reed stretched out the car and joined Ben on the ground, he dusted his hands of the last remaining doom bot and began to shout the invisible woman's name. Johnny hysterical, tears just visible beneath the fiery exterior, he himself screaming his sisters name. Reed could only watch in horror, this was his fault… he didn't warn her, he didn't help. Tears now formed in his own eyes, one managing to slip out and make it's life journey down his face, before ending on the cold, hard ground.

**Next Chapter: **

"_Can anyone see Sue?"_

"_There! I-I think that's her…"_

"_Sue? Sue can you hear me?"_

"_Reed?"_

"_What?"_

"_I-Is that blood?"_


End file.
